Polvo cósmico
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Ella... tan reluciente y hermosa como el diamante. Él... tan duro y frío como el platino; unidos por algo más que el destino o el universo mismo. -【Iori Y., Maki Y.】-


**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con los rostros y anatomías del __opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2: _**_K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3: _**_¡Uff! Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir en "segunda persona", y sí, aunque parezca muy sencillo el escrito y sea muy corto quiero decir que me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo. Sinceramente este tipo de escritura [2da persona] es el más difícil de realizar para mí. Admiro mucho a aquellos autores que lo dominan a la perfección. Espero que les guste, dedicado a mi pareja favorita_…_ **Maki Yata x Iori Yagami**. _

* * *

Despertaste precipitadamente, asustada una vez más a causa de ese terrible sueño que mostraba tu cruel destino como protectora del sello. Sabías que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, sin embargo… habías callado desde la primera vez; no querías alterarlo, no ahora, jamás si era posible. El momento llegaría tarde o temprano, ¿Cuál momento? El momento de dejar de pertenecer a esta vida para formar parte de la luz de estrellas, del polvo cósmico, de la esencia galáctica, del viento solar. Respirabas profundamente, tratando de controlar tu pulso y estado anímico; esa maravillosa noche en la cuál te encontrabas era la más importante de toda tu vida, claro estaba, no querías arruinarla por nada del mundo.

Te incorporaste tras observar con sumo cuidado a tus alrededores mientras frotabas tus ojos en el proceso. Un par de lámparas alargadas —las cuales se encontraban a los costados de la cama matrimonial— alumbraban la habitación, el rastro de luz que se había expandido por el techo hacía un ambiente perfecto, ya que esta —a medida que se propagaba— se iba haciendo cada vez más débil, dejando los rincones en apenas penumbras.

No pudiste evitar sonreír emocionada tras recordar los hechos de hacía apenas un par de horas; percibías el aroma que juntos habían creado, un aroma embriagante y delicioso que solo podía ser reconocido por alguno de ustedes dos, una mezcla exquisita entre uvas tropicales y canela dulce. Eran una sola alma, habían sido un solo cuerpo, eran la ambrosia del otro. Acariciaste delicadamente las sábanas de seda que tapaban tu hermoso y desnudo cuerpo, un material tan fino como tu misma piel… delicado al tacto, suave y cálido.

No entendías muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pues tu pareja no se hallaba a tu lado como imaginaste, solo el Yata no Kagami y el Yasakani no Magatama se encontraban sobre la mesa de noche ya que… si se habrían de entregar el uno al otro, tendrían que hacerlo completamente siendo sí mismos, como la primera noche en la cual ambos habían perdido su inocencia con el otro, como aquella vez que se habían entregado al romance; como cuando se habían fundido en un solo ser con besos, caricias y una que otra palabra osada. Sin ningún objeto que pudiese advertirse mientras hacían el amor, sin ningún objeto que pudiese ser inoportuno con alguna reacción involuntaria, solo ustedes y la pasión romántica.

Escuchaste las olas del mar chocar contra las rocas y no dudaste en levantarte, observando por el balcón mientras tapabas tu cuerpo con las sábanas blancas. Admirabas todo desde la enorme casa en la playa en la que te encontrabas… la peculiar arena iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, las ondas oscuras del mar meneándose de un lado a otro, el bello astro metálico que resplandecía en las alturas… custodiado por las más imponentes estrellas. Sentiste la brisa del mar meneando tu cabello y un leve sabor salado en tus labios. Sin advertirse, observaste su silueta desde el balcón con la ayuda de la luz lunar; sí, tenía que ser él, ese cabello rojizo, esa poderosa anatomía aún vista desde lo lejos, ese caminar. Iori avanzó completamente desnudo hacia el agua, adentrándose a ella, tras unos pasos dados se detuvo para observar a su fiel acompañante de toda la vida, el líquido apenas y cubría su abdomen; permaneció estático por algunos segundos.

Sin pensarlo mucho bajaste rápidamente y saliste de la casa aun cubriendo tu desnudez. Al sentir la arena bajo tus pies sentiste un cosquilleo pero no debido a esta, sino a Yagami, quien no apartaba su mirada del cielo desde su posición. Suspiraste un par de veces, feliz de que todavía permaneciera ahí, ¿Por qué, Maki? ¿Cómo habías podido imaginar que se iría de tu lado sabiendo que te amaba? Sentías la brisa aún más fresca ahora y el sonido de las olas mucho más cerca. La sábana cayó en la arena siendo llevada al olvido por una débil corriente de aire; te fuiste acercando lentamente hacia tu compañero y una vez estando a su lado imitaste su acción. Te observó por unos segundos, apenas había sonreído al notarte.

Con la calma necesaria, entrelazaste tus dedos con los de él sin decir ni una sola palabra, fuiste correspondida de la misma manera, sentías cómo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos tu mano; —acto seguido— te tomó delicadamente por el mentón y por una de tus mejillas con su otra mano para observarte detalladamente, no quería perderse nada de ti, quería admirar tu belleza y tu perfecta silueta bajo la luz de la luna; te ruborizaste un poco, escuchando a tu corazón latir rápidamente o eso creíste al menos.

Con esa mirada tan fría como el mismo invierno y ese poderío que desprendía, te fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron; tanta era la diferencia de estaturas que tuviste que pararte de puntitas para facilitar el beso mientras lo abrazabas tímidamente por el cuello. Él hizo lo propio, tomándote posesivamente de la cintura sin apretar de más para no causar daños o molestia —le encantaba acariciarte—. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, continuando con el juego de besos y caricias. Todo aquello era real… y ustedes… ajenos a los problemas o envidias.

Cada uno quedó en silencio una vez habían parado de besarse por falta de aire, se mantuvieron abrazados, cada quién mirando dirección contraria al otro con los ojos abiertos; pensaban en todo y en nada a la vez. Sentiste cómo colocó delicadamente su mentón en tu cabeza sin poner peso para no fastidiar, olió tu exquisito aroma de nuevo, conteniendo las ganas de hacerte suyo una vez más, sabías que estaba bien, tranquilo… en paz.

Sonreíste amargamente, disfrutando del momento; quizás sabías lo que tendría que suceder pronto con ese heraldo de Orochi, sin embargo… negaste con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a tan solo… disfrutar del presente, a tan solo… amarse.

* * *

_PD: Agradezco mucho el valioso tiempo que usaste para leer esto. Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, amado KOFero._

_See you soon!_


End file.
